My Sister's Keeper
by klainecrisscolferforever
Summary: Riley is the new kid who transferred to another school after the summer ended. She and her sister Isadora are now set to navigate the halls of John Quincy Adams, with the help of their family, Maya and her boyfriend, Zay, her best friend, Farkle, and her brother Lucas, and try to avoid the likes of Lucas's girlfriend, Missy. #Rucas #Zaya #Smarkle Rated M for MATURE!
1. Chapter 1

New Story Alert! Hey guys! So I am back with another full length story *silent scream* Yes, I suck at finishing old stories before starting new, but OMG I just had to before it left me. So let me know what you think and any feedback (constructive, not mean) is welcomed and would be amazing! I love you guys xoxoxo

I OWN NOTHING, EXCEPT MAYBE A FEW O/C's 3

Chapter 1 Riley's POV

"Hey, Izzie hurry! We have to go now if we want to be on time," I shout for my sister. My name's Riley Amelia Matthews and I am 16 years old. I will be starting my sophomore year at John Quincy Adams High School along with my little sister Isadora Morgan Matthews who is in the same grade even though she's a year younger. She's sort of a genius, and my best friend in the entire world. Besides our parents and little brother, she's the only one I had when things got rough as well as I being there for her. August 'Auggie' Allen Matthews is our little brother who is now 7 years old and going to the second grade. Our parents are the famous, Cory Matthews, our teacher for the millionth time, and Topanga Matthews, something beautiful you want to love, who is a ruthless attorney at law. We also own a cafe called _Topanga's_ that we inherited from a dear family friend. We have lived in the same home since I was born, however, I previously went to another school where things weren't so good. When Izzie and I finally broke down and told our parents what was happening, they immediately pulled us out, dad quit because of the lack of support of the school, and we are all now attending JQA.

"I'm coming Riles, geez, you would think you would be more chill about starting a new school," she deadpans.

"Actually I'm even more nervous about it, so thanks for the vote of confidence," I shoot back sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, so how do I look big sis?" she twirls around showing off her first day outfit. She's in a very pretty yellow sundress with white baby dolls and her hair pulled into a ponytail. She opted for contacts instead of her glasses and she tops it off with a jean jacket. My outfit was similar except purple, and I had my black jacket over it along with my boots.

"Beautiful Iz, but now we really have to go," I say grabbing my keys, purse, and backpack off couch and table before heading out the door, Izzie eventually following. I got my license at the beginning of May, and my parents brought me a car this past August. My parents took Auggie, which will soon be my responsibility which I don't mind, so today it's just me and Izzie. When we finally arrive to the school, I park my car and just stay seated. Suddenly, I feel someone grip my hand, and I find myself squeezing back.

"It's gonna be different Riles, better even. I know you're nervous, and so am I, but we can do this. Daddy knows and he won't let it happen again, especially after he found out about, well you know. We just have to stick together like we always do." I look over at my little sister, my other half, my best friend ever, and I smile. I can do this, we can do this.

"We can do this. As long as we stick together, we can do anything," we hug across the panel and then exit out of the car. We link arms and walk to the school with confidence, our heads held high, and smiles on our faces. As long as I have my strength, which is linked to my arm, there is nothing I can't do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Isadora's POV

I am trying my best to hide just how nervous I actually am. I am terrified of everything happening all over again. I don't want to fall back into our summer routine. After our parents found out more than we ever planned to tell them, let's just say, summer wasn't fun for Riley or me. Sadly, we have daddy one time, for History, luckily it's the last class of the day. We have him and three other classes and lunch together, the other three being Advanced Calculus, Advanced Chemistry, and Speech for me and Home Ec, Algebra, and Biology for her. I'm really nervous about going through my day without her, but it's time to toughen up, and face life head on. That's something my father would say anyway. When we made it into the building, I can feel myself let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I don't know what I was expecting, but this school is actually nice, appearance wise. It looks clean, well built, and well taken care of. Again that's just the appearance, who knows what we will find if we dig a little deeper. I look over at Riles and she meets my eye, we can both feel how nervous we were, but we just smiled, breathed deeply, and stride forward. Whatever the day holds, we will discover it together. We walk to homeroom before our other classes began, which is coincidently our father's classroom. For those who don't know, homeroom is a mini break before the actual classes begin. You go there to hear the announcements, talk to friends, and just chill before the first bell indicating it's time for hard work to take place.

The first person we see is Mr. Matthews, also known as, daddy to me and Riley. I can tell he detects our nervousness because he smiles, mouths _I love you_ , and turns to address the rest of the room. Riley sits in the middle, I sit on the left of her, and the other students file right on in. I saw many faces as I observed, but only a few stood out. A pretty blond, who sat on the right of my sister, a handsome jock sitting behind the blond, a dark-skinned guy sitting behind him, and just behind my sister, the handsomest guy of them all. He is dressed in black, with a dark beanie covering his head. At first glance, I gathered bad boy, stay away, but then I heard him talking to the blond, and thought otherwise. Oh yeah, then there's the girl dressed a little too nightclub for school, hanging all over the jock with her tongue down his throat. I feel myself gag, which caught the attention of Riles. I nod my head in the couple's direction, she glances back before pulling a disgusted face. The eye roll of the blond and head shake from the other two boys didn't go unnoticed.

"Okay, guys settle down for me please. To you own seat Ms.," he glances at the roaster I'm assuming, "Bradford. Okay, my name is Mr. Matthews, I will be your homeroom teacher and for those who have history, I will be seeing you later. Alright, when I call your name, say here so that I can mark you present. I know it's a little elementary for you guys, but it's worked for millions of years so poo on you."

He went down the line and the only few I paid attention to, I learned their names were Maya, Lucas, Zay, and Farkle, what kind of name is that? It's beyond adorable. _Wait, what?_ Anyway, when he got to me then Riles, and some other kind with the last name Matthews, I knew it was bond to come up.

"Wait, Matthews? Are all you guys related or something?" the blond asked chuckling at her seat, feet propped up.

"First, feet off Ms. Hart. And only the girls and I are related. They're my daughters, now if we can continue please." Yeah you tell her dad.

"You mean like blood daughters, because no offense sir, but they are way more attractive then you," the dark-skinned guy spoke up.

"Hahahaha, guess I met the Eric of the room," Riles and I burst out laughing before realizing we were all on our own. But trust if they knew our Uncle Eric, they would laugh to. We both blushed and looked down avoiding eye contact. As dad finished the attendance, we were left to our own merits. Riles and I were chatting among ourselves, when dad calls us to his desk.

"How's it going so far girls?"

"Well we seem to be totally invisible besides the little Eric thing, but we're doing fine I think," Riles says making eye contact with me for affirmation. I nod my head in agreement.

"Good, I'm glad it's going okay for now. The moment things aren't okay, come get me and I will deal with it. No repeats, you girls know you can come to me and mom for any and everything. We love you and want you to always be okay," he smiles at us. Just then the bell rings signaling that it was time for classes.

"Okay, love you daddy," Riley says before kissing his cheek.

"Love you dad," I say before we leave, arms linked, to our first class. As we went our separate ways for our first class apart, Algebra and AP Calc, we hug goodbye at the door that sits right in the middle of ours and part ways. Being one of the first one's in the room, I was surprised to see the bad boy in here. He was sitting at his desk, feet propped up, and listening to music. He was in the front row, where I usually like to sit, so I sat next to him, seeing I had no other choice, and faced forward. I decided to get a head start on a few things last night, so I went over the work I did for the third time. Suddenly I feel eyes on me, so I look up and around just to come into contact with his eyes.

"Should you be in this class?" he asks me which shocks me because I could say the same thing about him.

"I could say the same thing about you," I quip back, surprising myself. He just smirks at me, whoa... hot. _Stop it Izzie!_

"Touche. I'm Farkle, Farkle Minkus," he holds his hand out to me.

"Seriously that's you name?" I say taking his hand.

"Yeah and yours?" he chuckles.

"Isadora Matthews, but everyone calls me Izzie," I introduce myself.

"Cool. Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh, uhm," I blush. "I'm actually checking over my work from last night. I kind of did some problems in advance to get a headstart. I know it's weird, but seeing how I'm probably the youngest here, I wanna prove that I should be, you know."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen, I kind of skipped fifth grade, so yeah," she felt kind of awkward.

"So am I. I skipped first grade though, so your not weird. You're actually kind of adorable and beautiful," he smiles at me. I feel my face grow hot at the compliment.

"T-t-thanks." He smiles and goes back to his music and I just sit their face red and a smile on my face. I might just really like this school.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Riley's POV

I hated leaving Izzie, but we're gonna be just fine. It's a new place, a new experience, so it has to be okay. My first class is math, I love math, not as much as Izzie, but it's the easiest of all subjects I'm required to take. As I walk into the classroom, I am once again looking at my schedule when I feel myself fall on my ass.

"Oh shit, sorry are you okay?" Someone says reaching a hand out to help me up.

"Yeah, my fault. I wasn't paying attention. Trying to multi-task and what not. I'm sorry."

"Forgiven." I look up and come face to face with the blond from homeroom.

"Oh hey, you're in my homeroom. I'm Riley," I say holding out my hand this time, introducing myself.

"Maya. Nice to meet you Riley," she says shaking my hand and then going to her seat. I look around the room, a few people are present, but not many. I look for a place to sit before I see Maya nod her head towards the desk to the left of her. I quickly take the seat and pull out my supplies before she said anything else.

"So you're new around here? How you like it so far?" She seems genuinely nice, so I smile at her before answering.

"So far so good. Only time will tell really."

"You should be fine. People are nice here, a few assholes, but they are pretty decent. And hey look, you already made a friend, so can't be all bad."

"So we're friends?"

"You're alright kid, so yeah sure we're friends now." I smile at her and she returns it. Just then, the bell rings and students come flying in to make it before the second bell. The teacher comes in and class begins, and I can't help but think _I might just like it here._


	3. Chapter 3

Short, but meaningful :)

Chapter 3 Riley's POV

Since it was the first day, all we did was introductions, go through the syllabus, and talk amongst ourselves. Maya and I talked for the rest of the period, and I gotta say I really like her. She is funny, nice, laid back, and a tad mysterious. I learned that she has a twin brother, lives with her mom, is 16 years old, and works at a music store that happens to be near the cafe. She was really awesome to talk to and even invited Izzie and I to sit with her and her friends at lunch. Fortunately, not only is she in dad's history class, but we have almost every class together except Home Ec, she has Art, and while I have Drama, she has gym. We got along rather well and I can honestly say, today has been beyond amazing so far. Little did I know that was all about to change, just a smidge.

Izzie's POV

Farkle was really nice to me. We discovered that we had every class together seeing how they are all AP, except dad's class. We talk the whole period and it was great making a new friend especially one as handsome as him. When the bell rang signaling the end of the period, Farkle stopped me at the door.

"So Izzie, lunch with my friends and I?" I stand shocked at the invitation, but pleased to not be eating alone with just Riles and I.

"If my sister could come along then you got yourself a deal Farkle," I say smiling up at him.

"Sure. Walk you to class?" I nod and we walk in silence to our next period, close with enough distance so we are barely touching. Today seriously has the potential to be the best day I've ever had in school.

No One's POV

It was time for Biology and seeing at it was at the other end of the hall, Riley was racing to find the right class when she bumped into an unsuspecting classmate who just landed right on her ass.

"I am sooooo sorry. This is not actually my first run in like this. Here let me help you up," she says extending her hand for the second time today. _Nice going Riles, stop knocking people over klutz._ She thinks to herself. The person however, refuses her hand and stands on her own.

"Listen here freak, stay out of my way or else, got it," she says walking away from a stunned Riley. Riley gets lost in her head for a second before she took a deep breath and finished her journey to her science class. She immediately sat next to Maya who was looking at her expectantly wanting an answer.

"Riles? Hello Riley? Are you okay?" She nods her head in affirmation, still a little dazed at the memory that popped in her head. She knew one thing and one thing for sure, she would do whatever it takes to avoid going backward to that dark place, including avoiding any and all things involving Missy Bradford.


	4. Chapter 4

If my lovely followers haven't figured it out yet... this is the same story but corrected and some things added or taken out because I didn't like them. I'm trying to finish up at least one story before starting a new which is already forming in my head for Austin And Ally and Pretty Little Liars (Happy PLL Day BTW to any of my followers or readers who love the show)! Thank you for being amazing and I love you guys xoxoxo

Chapter 4 Riley's POV

My other classes were uneventful thankfully. I snagged the same seat in every class, so I was always between Izzie and Maya if we all shared a class, or next to Maya. Now it's time for lunch, so I met my sister by my locker and we walked over to the cafeteria together. Lunches in hand, thank God we packed, I immediately spot Maya next to the dark-skinned I've seen in a few classes, and the other boy dressed in dark clothes with a beanie. My sister and I link arms and make our way over to the table.

"Hey Maya! This is my sister Isadora, but everyone calls her Izzie, Iz this is Maya," I introduce before taking a seat across from my new friend.

"Hey Riles, nice to meet you Izzie. This is my best friend Farkle and my brother's best friend Zay, who is also my boyfriend," she says snuggling closer to the dark-skinned boy.

"Nice to meet everyone. Where is your brother Maya?" I asked curiously, learning beforehand that he has this lunch period.

"Oh, he has some kind of emergency meeting for his baseball team. Stupid sports, but you'll probably meet him in the second half of classes or in your father's class," she explains. I nod in understanding. We all fall easily into conversation, with Izzie and Farkle talking about something nerdy. Maya and I talking about the few classes we took before now. And Zay jumping in every now and again to answer questions and speak about his own day. When lunch is over, I go about my day with no more hiccups, thank goodness. I did see a really cute guy that smiled at me in a few of my classes, but it could just be a coincidence.

I was sitting in my final class talking to Maya waiting for my dad to start the lesson. You would think it be weird, having your father has a teacher, but in Izzie and I's case, it is a complete godsend. Missy is in this class, as well as one other. Each class, I've seen her making out with some blond headed doof that should really be paying attention instead of sucking face, but that's not my business. Just when Maya was saying something, I froze in place starring at who walked in. He was gorgeous with his light colored hair and dark eyes, clear skin, and the way he walked just screamed sex appeal. I find myself blushing as he smiles at whoever he was smiling at, and walked to sit right behind Maya.

"RILEY!" I jump at the sound of my name being called by Maya. "I've been trying to get your attention for a few, what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing sorry, I was a little distracted." She nods, not really convinced, but she gratefully lets it go.

"Hey butthead, looks like you finally decided to show," Maya says to the cutest boy I've ever seen.

"Nice to see you too sis." _Sis? As in sister? As in the same genetic pool? Help me!_

"Yeah yeah, Riley this is my brother Lucas, Lucas this is my new friend Riley, she's new around these parts so behave," she introduces us.

"Nice to meet you Lucas," I say outstretching my hand. Just before he could take it, I see Missy jump into his lap and kiss him sloppily. I glance at Maya who has a look of disgust, and then back at the pair feeling my heart drop a little, but not for the reason you may think.

"Really?! How rude can you be Missy?! That was so uncalled for," Maya grumbles before turning her attention to Riley.

"Oh, I didn't hear you over sucking face with my boyfriend. What was that Maya?"

"You're so stupid. Go have several seats dummy," Maya shoots back, clearly annoyed.

"Make me."

"Don't tempt me because I will haul your ass up and out by your damn hair, so watch it," Maya growls.

"I wish you would, you little sl-"

"That's enough! Maya calm down, no need to make a big deal out of nothing. Babe, go sit, class is about to start," Lucas tries to reason with them both.

"You got lucky, bitch," Maya says before sitting down.

"Maya are you okay?" I asked a little surprised at the exchange.

"Yeah, I can't fucking stand her though. She needs to watch it before I beat her ass. Sorry you had to see that Riles," Maya apologizes.

"It's fine, seen and been through worse," I mumble. Before she could ask, dad and Izzie both entered the classroom. She hugs me before taking her seat and my dad smiles my way as if asking if I was okay which I affirmed with a nod. Soon, class is starting and just like the others it was introductions and the criteria for the year. When the bell finally rings, everyone hustles and bustles in order to make it to after school activities or just to get the hell out.

"Dad, am I picking up Auggie?" I ask before going to my locker.

"No, honey I got him, you can either go to the cafe or home. You don't have to work today, so just relax," he says grabbing his briefcase and such.

"Okay, love you dad bye," I say kissing his cheek, and then it was my sister's turn to do the same. I head to my locker which is amazingly right next to Maya's, with Izzie's two down.

"Would you like to come over Maya? We can all just hang out, either at the cafe or my house," I offer to my new friend.

"What cafe?"

"My family owns _Topanga's_ , it's named after my mom," I inform her.

"Oh, my mom works there! I haven't been in forever, but I've never seen you there," she exclaims at another coincidence. Her mom? Who is her mom? Wait a minute..

"You're mom's Katy Hart?! That's insane, she's dating my Uncle Shawn!" Izzie and I share a look of disbelief before we all laughed. "How am I just now meeting you?"

"I have no idea. She's been with Shawn for awhile, he's amazing," Maya says still catching her breath from laughing.

"Wow, small world. So how about it, _Topanga's_ with Izzie and I?"

"Sure, sounds fun." We make our way to my car, and drove over to the cafe, singing to the radio and laughing at random things.

"No offense Maya, but Missy is awful. Why is your brother dating her?" I asked nervously not wanting to overstep.

"It's complicated. When our dad left, Lucas kind of went a little overboard in the whole rebel stage. Dating the biggest bitch he can find, sneaking out, attitude, and just an all around stereotype. He kept the name Friar when mom and I changed ours to her original last name. He was torn up about dad cheating and stuff, and I was too don't get me wrong, but I got over it and he didn't. I tried to tell him about Missy, how she's one of the biggest sluts in the school, how she cheats, how she is just plain terrible, but defiance and stubbornness always block his ears and eyes. So I'm stuck dealing with this bitch on a regular and I hate it, but what can I do. I think he's still holding on to this dream that dad will come back. He's not mean to Shawn, but he doesn't talk to him or acknowledge him really," she explains willingly.

"I'm sorry to hear that Maya," I say really meaning it. My life was far from perfect, but I had an amazing family who is always there for me no matter what. And I wouldn't trade that for anything in the entire world.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Riley's POV

Pulling up into the lot of _Topanga's_ , I notice my mom's car which means she's here today and not at the office. We exit the car and make our way inside where we run into Farkle and Zay.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" I ask them.

"Maya and Isadora texted us where you would be and we decided to tag along, hope you don't mind Riley," Farkle explains.

"Of course not. Let me go find my mom and then I'll get us some snacks and drinks, what do you guys want?" Once they all rattled off their orders, I went to go gather them. My mom was at the counter talking to Katy.

"Hey mom, I just wanted to let you know that I am here with a few friends and Iz is with me," I say kissing her cheek and going to make the drinks.

"That's great sweetie. Are you working today?" I shake my head no.

"No, daddy said to take it easy, so we're just hanging out. Hope that's okay. Do you need me?"

"No honey, go have fun with your friends," I nod my head and grab a tray to carry the drinks and snacks over to the table.

"Hey Mama Katy," I greet giving her a kiss as well.

"Hi, angel. How was your first day?"

"Not too bad, and I met some interesting people today though," I say before picking the tray up filled with everything.

"That's great, anyone we might know?"

"Well, there's three guys and a girl, and -"

"Thought you could use some help Riles. Hi mom!" smiled Maya grabbing some napkins and straws.

"I should've known, hey baby girl. I'm actually more shocked that you girls are just now meeting," Katy laughs at the situation.

"Mom, this is my new friend Maya, Katy's daughter," I introduced.

"Nice to finally meet you sweetheart. I've heard a lot about you and your brother. Well, go ahead and have fun Riley, I will see you and Izzie later." I nod and walk back over to everyone with Maya close behind. Everyone take their drinks and snacks and we all fall into great conversation talking like old friends. Ten or so minutes later in stumbles Lucas, all smiles.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"What are you doing here butthead?" Maya shoots at her brother.

"I was invited thank you very much. Zay texted me so here I am. I was with Missy and -"

"NO! No no no no no!" Maya exclaims. "Whatever you and Satan's daughter was doing, I don't want to hear and besides just ewwwww!" He smirks at her before turning his attention to me.

"How was your first day Riley?"

"Oh, it was good, nothing too overwhelming. By the way, Lucas, this is my sister Isadora, but we call her Izzie. Iz this is Maya's brother Lucas." They shake hands and then Izzie returns to her conversation with Farkle. Maya and Zay are in their own little world being adorable, which leaves just me and Lucas.

"So, tell me about yourself Riley," he says moving a little closer.

"Oh, uhm, erm, well, I am 16 years old, I live in Greenwich Village with my parents, Cory and Topanga, and my sister, and little brother Auggie. I like to write and tell stories, it's kind of my passion. And... and I can't think of anything else," I laugh and he chuckles.

"Well, I too am 16, I don't live too far from you actually with Maya and my mom. And sports are my thing, but my favorite has to be baseball. I have two German Shepherds, Rocky and Rita and someday I wanna be a vet," he explains.

"Really? That's awesome! I love animals, but being a doctor of any kind is so not for me," I laugh which he does to. Soon we are in deep conversation talking about any and everything. Talking to Lucas came pretty easy and I really enjoyed it. Suddenly, his phone beeped and as he checked the message, his smile dropped and he was standing up.

"Sorry, guys. Gotta run, but today was fun. It was nice meeting you Izzie, and I will see you guys later. And Riley," he says now looking at me. "It was great talking to you," he smiles at me. He shouts bye to his mom before walking out with one last look at us, and left.

"Whoa, when did you guys get so chummy?" Maya asked.

"While you and Zay were being all adorable and sickening. He's great to talk to and I had fun," I say not making eye contact because of the smirk Maya was sending my way.

"Riley? Do you like Lucas, honey?" she smiles teasingly.

"What? N-n-no, one I just met him and two he has a girlfriend in case you forgot," I stammer out.

"How could I possibly forget? I see the bitch everyday, even weekends if I'm unlucky enough," she mumbles the last part when she sees her mom and mine heading our way.

"I heard that young lady and watch your language please, at least when adults are around," she winks at me as I laugh at Maya's scolding.

"Yes ma'am, but you know she's an awful human being," she says crossing her arms and leaning into Zay's embrace.

"While she may not be my... favorite person, it's Lucas's life and he can live it how he chooses as long as it doesn't go too far. I may not like the girl, but he does so we have to deal with it," Katy says before kissing Maya's head, who rolls her eyes, before walking away.

"Hey Izzie," Topanga came by kissing her youngest daughter on the cheek.

"Hey mom."

"How was school?"

"School was good. These are our new friends, Farkle, Zay, and Maya. Maya's brother Lucas had to leave," she explained.

"Yeah, Katy told me all about this little group. Nice to finally meet you guys. Have fun my sweeties, back to work I go. Be home on time for dinner please," she blows air kisses at us before leaving.

"We have time, so what should we do?" Izzie asks.

"I'm gonna hang out at home, I have a headache, but you guys go on. Go see a movie or something?" I suggest.

"Are you sure? I can stay with you if you want Riles," Izzie says a bit worried.

"I'm fine Iz, really go have fun. I will see you at dinner and Maya I will definitely call you later," I say standing to leave the two couples. They stand as well, and I hug them all goodbye before walking over to my mother and Katy.

"You sneaky sneaky girl Riley Matthews," my mom smirks at me.

"I had to. You know Izzie and she just needed a little push. Plus, I'm so over being the third wheel," I chuckle. "She's gonna be fine mom. She's with Maya and Zay, and most importantly Farkle. I'm gonna head home though and chill with a movie or something, I'm really tired," I say yawning.

"Are you okay honey?"

"Yeah, it's just the new dosage makes me a little more tired, no biggie. Love you mom," I reply kissing her goodbye, hugging Katy, and leaving the cafe.


	6. Chapter 6

Rucas Friendship is the best!

I OWN NOTHING... SADLY :(

Chapter 6 Riley's POV

A hour or so into my movie, _High School Musical_ , don't judge me, my phone chimes signaling a text. I see it's from Lucas and immediately grow confused.

 ** _Hey Riley._**

 _Hey Lucas, aren't you busy?_

 **No, why would I be busy?**

 _You left pretty fast, everything okay?_

 **Yeah, that was just Missy being, well Missy. You wanna hang out?**

 _Oh, sure. I'm actually at home, watching movies. You can come over if you want._

 **Yeah sure, just text me the address.**

I send him the address and he replies that he's on his way. I'm actually more relaxed than I thought I would be to be alone with a boy. I know nothing is gonna happen, so why worry? Lucas is great to talk to plus he has a girlfriend. I would never jeopardize someone's relationship, no matter how awful she is. Moments later the buzzer goes off and I let him up after confirming it was indeed Lucas at the door. Within seconds he's knocking on the door which I open right up for him being as I was already standing.

"Hey," he greets stepping over the threshold.

"Hi, so what do you fancy watching?" I ask him.

"Oh, whatever you're watching already is fine," he says sitting on the sofa.

"Yeah, that might be a little embarrassing, you know for you. I have no shame in my love for a good musical, but don't want you to loose any of your street cred," I joke sitting down next to him.

"It can't be that bad," he says before picking up the remote and pressing play. The song _What I've Been Looking For_ , starts blaring through the television. I glance at Lucas to see his reaction. He looks over at me and then burst out into laughter.

"Really Riley?"

"Hey! Don't judge me! I will never let go of my inner kid. This movie is a Disney classic thank you very much," I pretend pout.

"Okay, as much as I find this completely adorable," cue blushing, "we cannot watch this. This really will ruin my street cred." He stands and walks over to the DVD collection and picks a movie after a few minutes. He retakes his seat and presses play. I look over in confusion, not knowing what he picked until the main menu pops up. I start laughing immediately at the movie he selected, which happens to be one of my all time favorites.

" _White Chicks_? Really? You are now my new best friend," I say still laughing. Ten minutes into the movie, I feel eyes watching me.

"Riley?" I turn to face him, confusion on my face. I pause the movie and gave him my full attention.

"What's up?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Depends."

"Have you ever felt so low that you did stupid shit to just not feel?" I scrunched up my face in thought. I mean of course I have, but I don't want to tell him too much and scare him off, or too little to make him question our new friendship.

"I mean, everyone has their happy place when things get a little too much. I have, I'm sure everyone has at one point." He nods his head and turns back to the movie. I feel a little disappointed, but relieved at the dropped subject. During the last few moments of the movie, I feel myself grow tired. The last thing I remember is my head leaning against something hard, and a soft kiss pressed against my forehead.

Lucas's POV

There is so much I just want to tell Riley, but I just don't know how. She makes me want to talk, to feel something again. Since my dad left, I've just haven't been the same and I realize that, but I'm in too deep. It's gonna take a miracle to get me out of this darkness, and for some reason I think Riley may be the answer. She gets me in a way I didn't think anyone could. When we talk, it's like I've known her forever. When she's around, I feel a flutter I've never felt before and we connect on a level I didn't know existed. To be honest, I was beyond surprised when she allowed me to stop by, but I was also glad to be able to spend more time with her. When I asked that question, I don't know what I expected, but I wanted more I think. I wanted to be provoked into digging deeper than I've ever gone before. But instead, I let it go and continued watching the movie. I don't know when, but one day, one day I decide to be honest with myself and confide in someone, I have a feeling it will be her. Towards the end of the movie, I feel a weight on my shoulder. I turn to see Riley asleep curled up into me with her head resting on arm. I couldn't help but smile at the adorableness. However, I did not expect to have to fight the urge to kiss her forehead, which I didn't. I placed the softest kiss, not to wake her, on her forehead. She scrunched her nose in the cutest way and my grin grew bigger. I don't know how, but this girl is going to change my life forever.


	7. Chapter 7

We will be finding out why each person is like they are. You will find out what happened to Riley, Izzie, Farkle, and Lucas in the upcoming chapters! Thank you for you're continued interest, it means the world to me. Love you guys xoxoxo

Chapter 7 Izzie's POV

The movie was fun, but I must admit I missed having Riley there. I didn't catch on to what was happening until we actually got to the movie. It was almost like a double date, except Farkle and I aren't dating. It was getting close to dinner time with an hour or two to spare, so we all went our separate ways. When I got home, I certainly didn't expect the sight I walked in on. On our living room couch slept my sister curled up with her head resting on Lucas's chest. _I thought he had a private matter to tend to._ They looked too cute though and I didn't want to wake them, but I didn't know how mom and dad would react to this scene. I walked over to the couple, took a quick pic, don't judge me, and woke up Riley. She instead curled up tighter into Lucas's embrace and snuggled in deeper. I shook her and called her name.

"Riley. Riles, you have to get up," I whispered-shouted. She began to stir and inhaled which caused her eyes to pop right open. She jumped up, waking Lucas in the process.

"Oh my gosh. What time is it?"

"5:45," I inform which caused her to relax and yawn.

"I can't believe we fell asleep," Riles says looking over at Lucas who is now stretching his muscles.

"Yeah, I didn't expect to fall asleep, but-" he trails off with a yawn before standing up off the couch. "It's getting late, so I better head off. Thank you for today Riley, I had fun," he says leaning over and pecking her cheek.

"Me too. Bye Lucas, and be safe," she says blushing like mad. He waves goodbye to me before walking out the door. I turn to look at Riley, who is now bright red.

"What?"

"What were you two doing? Thought he had something to do," I ask out of curiosity.

"I guess he was done. I was just sitting here watching a movie, he texted, and so we ended up watching _White Chicks_ ," she explains, "Next thing I know, I'm asleep, you came home, and here we are." I plop down next to my sister.

"That was an adorable sight I walked in on," I smirk at my older sister. She just blushes and changes the subject to my own movie outing. We saw some rom com that was really sappy, but it wasn't too bad. Zay and Maya were sitting in front of Farkle and I being all coupley and ewww, which led to them making out during most of the movie. Farkle and I were having a good time talking about the movie, our thoughts and such. He even put his arm around me. It was a good time, but Riley not being there felt weird.

"BTW, I know what you did back there," I said after talking about the movies.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking confused.

"What happened to your headache?" smirk proudly displayed on my face.

"Ahhh, so you figured it out," she laughs. "Hey no one wants to be the third wheel. Plus you really like Farkle, I can tell and he likes you. I just gave you a little push Iz. Besides, I had fun with Lucas. It was all unexpected, but fun none the less and I was really tired anyway," she shrugs and yawns.

"You seem tired Riles. Is it the new dosage you're getting used to? If it is maybe you should finish your nap," I say feeling a little concerned.

"Yeah it's wearing me down, and I think you're right about the nap. Mom should be home soon to start dinner. Wake me when she comes please," she yawns again. I hug her before she heads to her room. Today definitely turned out way better then I anticipated. I sit back on the couch and restart the movie, everybody could use some chill time.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Riley's POV

Before I knew it, mom was calling me for dinner, and I felt bad that I didn't wake up in time to help. We're all sitting at the table, talking about our days, but I can't help but feel super sluggish. I am the picture of energy, but since the doctors took up my prescription, I've been way more tired.

"Riley, honey? Are you okay?" dad asked noticing my weird behavior.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just feeling a little dazed," I explained to my father.

"I can call the doctor and see about decreasing your dosage tomorrow since you've been doing so well sweetie," mom says once she caught on to what's going on.

"Thanks mom, that would be great. I've been really tired lately and I'm sorry I didn't help with dinner." Everyone shrugged off my apology and gathered their dishes to place in the dishwasher. We all then disperse, with Izzie going to do some homework, Auggie going to play, mom going over a big upcoming case, dad going over his criteria, and me going to my room for a little writing therapy.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today was an okay day. No one was rude, well except this girl who I plan to avoid at all costs. I met some really great people. First, there is Zay Babineaux who is hilarious. He is like the class clown, but he's also a really sweet guy who is dating my new friend Maya Hart. Maya is feisty and cool and sweet. She was the first new friend I made, and I have to say she is pretty amazing. The funny thing is, she's Katy's daughter! That is such an interesting connection. Then, there is Farkle Minkus. I know right, what a name. It's unheard of, but very unique. I can't help but wonder his back story seeing how he's in every AP class with Iz, and yet dresses like some sort of bad boy. I know he's smart, I guess I just wonder if life shaped his appearance like it did mine and Izzie's. Anyway, the last friend I made was Lucas Friar, who is Maya's twin brother. Yeah I know they have different last names, but Maya explained that she and Katy go by her mom's maternal name and Lucas prefers Friar after their dad. Lucas is great to talk to. I actually feel really comfortable around him and I hope we can hang out more in the future. He has an awful girlfriend, but I respect their relationship and I wouldn't want to jeopardize that in any way. Hearing about their dad leaving, made me feel very lucky to have the family that I have. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have my parents in my life for any reason. I guess that's what I'm thankful for today, my family and being loved by them. I know I almost took that away, but I'm really trying to get better, I promise. The doctors increased my dosage, so I've been very tired a lot lately. I don't like being tired so much because feeling tired makes me numb. And I don't want to be numb anymore. I need to feel because if I don't I think I will drown again. Well that's all for tonight, talk to you soon._

 _Love, Riley_

Just as I was finishing my entry for the day, Izzie knocks and enters my room.

"Hey Riles," she says plopping on my bed.

"Hey Iz. What's up buttercup?" I ask scooting closer to her on the bed.

"Are you okay? Nothing happened did it?"

"No, no I'm fine Izzie, really. I'm just really tired with the increased dosage and all. Today was good and tomorrow will be too," I reassure hugging her.

"Today was good, but what happens if tomorrow or any day after that isn't good? I don't want anything to happen again to you or me," she worries making me feel sad.

"We take one day at a time Isadora. I know nothing is set in stone with life and everything, but we just have to have some type of faith that we will be okay, no matter what happens."

"I'm just scared that this little bit of us 'being okay' is going to disappear and I never want to go back to that place," she says, tears now trailing down her pail cheeks. I hug onto her tighter and let her get it all out, all the fear, anxiety, sadness, nerves, everything she was feeling today, I let her release. When her cries reduces to sobs, I can't do anything, but lay her down, snuggle in close, and constantly remind her and myself that we will be okay. And for a second, I actually believed it, until I didn't know what to believe anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Riley's POV

It's been a good three months with little to no incidents except maybe a few glares, mean words, and a push or two from one Ms. Missy Bradford and her brainless goons. It's not as bad as my old school where some things were more physical then verbal, but as of now, I am handling it. I haven't told anyone because my parents and Izzie would freak out, and Maya and all my new friends would pity me and I didn't want that, especially from Lucas. He and I have gotten closer than I expected, but it wasn't unwelcomed. Maya was like my other best friend these days with how much we all hang out. She's been amazing to Izzie and I, and though she doesn't know EVERYTHING, I feel like I can tell her most things. Farkle and Izzie have gotten awfully close as well, they aren't officially together, but they are an unofficial thing. They flirt, hang out, and stare like love sick puppies, but it hasn't went any further then that. She tells me constantly that she might like Farkle, but she doesn't know if he feels the same, which I know is complete crap. Everybody knows that he feels the same, I think she's just too scared for fear of everything falling apart. The problem is they are both analysts and this can cause them to over analyze everything, even the simplest issues of dating. I just wish they would stop over thinking and just go for it because it can be the best thing to ever happen to both of them. From my understanding and pictures that Maya showed me, something happened to Farkle in the 8th grade to make him the Farkle that we see today. He used to be more outgoing, wore bright colors, and turtlenecks that made him look adorable, I must admit, and he didn't hide his smarts. Now, he wears dark colors, no turtlenecks, and is more reserved except when around his friends. Izzie and I, her more often, has gotten to see glimpses of the old Farkle, and I think he was a pretty great guy, but so is the current one. Today we find out who we are paired with for my father's history assignment due at the end of the semester. From my understanding, we choose a topic with a partner, and have several writing assignments within two week periods for each section. Knowing my father, I will probably get Maya, which I am perfectly fine with, since I convinced Dad, to pair Iz and Farkle. No my dad doesn't like the idea of boys, but he knows he can trust us and that this could be really good for Izzie.

"Okay class, settled down for a second. Today we are finding out partners for our end of semester project. I know it sucks, but it must be done, so yeah. Anyway, I've paired you guys based off of my opinion of what you bring to the table. Many groups are not going to like their pairings, but I have my reasons so you'll just deal with it. When I call your name, please take the seat next to your partner so you all can get a headstart on the first assignment, which is finding a topic. He went on calling off the pairs while those who were called exchanged seats to be by their partner.

 _Sarah and Zay_

 _Yogi and Jade_

 _Darby and Haley_

 _Wyatt and Dave_

 _Yindra and Jeffery_

 _Farkle and Izzie_

 _Charlie and Clarissa_

 _Brenda and Katie_

 _Missy and Maya_

"What the hell?! I'm not working with her!" exclaimed Maya who looked highly pissed off at my dad.

"What the troll said! Why in the world would you pair me with that bit-"

"Finish that sentence and die," Maya snarled at Missy.

"Yeah, dad. I don't think that's such a good-" I tried to defend my friend.

"Who asked you loser?"

"Hey don't talk to her like that Missy!" jumped in Lucas who I smile at graciously for standing up for me.

"ENOUGH!" dad yelled which caused the room to go quiet. "I said many of you wouldn't like the pairings, but my methods are for a reason. I'm sorry Ms. Hart and Ms. Bradford, but my decision stands. I know it's difficult, but at least try, that's all I ask. And the final pairing is Riley and Lucas," he finishes. I'm not shocked seeing how we are the last two, but I was not expected what happened next.

"What the hell Matthews!"

"Sit Ms. Bradford, or I'm gonna have to ask you to leave," my dad warns sternly.

"Like hell. Why is she paired with my boyfriend and I get his wretched sister? How is that remotely fair?"

"Missy, stop it," chimed in Lucas once again.

"You listen, and listen good klutz. If I catch or hear about you doing something more than studying for this godforsaken assignment, you'll be sorry," she says getting into my face.

"Please leave my class Ms. Bradford. I will not have a student threatening or belittling another," he says way too calmly for my liking. Things have definitely escalated more than I would've liked. She finally storms out of the class with her goons, Clarissa and Haley right on her trail. Things are uncomfortably quite with us not knowing what to say or how to feel. I raise my hand which could only make the tension worse.

"Yes Riley?" my dad questions looking concerned.

"May I be excused Mr. Matthews?" I asked really needing to get out of here. He nods his head. I grab my belongings and then see Izzie coming after me as I make my way to the door and I just shake my head indicating that I'm just fine. I head to the nurses office for my anxiety medicine, which I have to take under supervision, and to just breathe when all of a sudden I'm flat on my back. My purse and books flying around me. I look up and see Missy standing over me looking pissed off. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea._

"I told you to watch it geek. This is your last warning because next time I won't be so nice. Stay away from my boyfriend. If I find out anything is going on besides working on this project, you will regret transferring to this school, got it?" she says stepping on my hand before walking away. I muffle my cries of pain, shuffling to my feet and leaving the school all together. This isn't supposed to be happening, not again, not here. Thankfully it was my left hand, which is less dominate, so I was able to drive without too much pressure on it. I drive home in silence except for my heavy breathing to contain my tears. When I finally arrive home, my mom is thankfully not there. I don't want to talk, I don't want to listen, I just want to not feel for awhile. I run into the bathroom I share with my siblings and riffle through the medicine cabinet in such of my anxiety, depression, and sleeping pills that I keep in there along with Izzie's. When I finally recover them, I pull them out just before spotting my biggest weakness. There it sits taunting and teasing me. The last one that my parents or Izzie didn't find when they were cleaning out everything. I carefully reach for it, just staring at the shine and sharpness of the beautiful blade who was my best friend for years before I got help. The feel of it in my hand makes me feel light, free, and numb. I used to like numb, but now I don't... at least I don't think I do. I'm supposed to be strong, I've been told I am strong, and yet I am feeling incredibly weak right now. Suddenly I am taken back to a place I never wanted to return to.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Flashback

 _Today was a very bad day. The only thing I could think about was release. I needed to release all the bad and pray for a better day. I was completely humiliated today by them that I just want to crawl in a hole and not exist anymore. I can't believe I let myself fall for that. I can't believe I let myself be so stupid to think... Doesn't matter now, I'm done with it. I'm done with everything and everybody. I walked out of school, taking the subway straight home. I raced into the loft, ran to the bathroom, and ransacked all of my hiding places to find what I needed. When I finally recover my source of relief, I race into my room and close my door. I place a towel neatly on my floor for me to sit, blade in place I lightly run it across my skin. The cool metal already calming me and lifting me from my pit of despair. My mind races as I just continue to stroke the cold object against my warm skin, preparing myself._

" _Jake? What is she talking about?" I ask my boyfriend of four months._

" _Get it through your head nerd. He doesn't want you, he never did, you are a nobody. You really think when he wasn't with you, he was studying or practicing? Whenever he's not with you, he's with me, kissing me, holding me, and ignoring you. You're nothing but a freshman, a loser, a nobody. Why would anybody especially a senior be interested in you? Riley, you should do us all a favor and disappear, seeing how you're completely useless to everyone around you," she smirks before pulling 'my boyfriend' into a disturbingly passionate kiss, one he's never shared with me within the four months we've been with each other. Jillian Franklin was the most popular girl in school and a senior. From the moment I stepped into the building all those months ago, she's had one mission and one mission only... to make my life a living hell. Bullying, I'm not unfamiliar with, but physical and emotional was never this big of an issue. I was always on her radar, a walking target for her and her goons to hit every time. First, was the endless name calling, dork, nerd, klutz, spaz, and any other name you can think of. It gradually worked up to shoving, locker checks on occasion, a hair pull once or twice, destroying my property, and now this... public humiliation. I look around at the pool of people, mostly seniors, surrounding me with tears streaming down my face. How could a trip to the bathroom, come to be the worse day of my life? On my way out of the ladies', I found Jake and Jillian wrapped up in each other, practically devouring each other's faces. I couldn't believe my eyes, and for the first time in my life I tapped into the courage from deep down within myself and confronted them. And now here we are in this moment._

" _Jake? What is she talking about?" I repeated with an airy tone and small voice. My questions went ignored and my world shattered around me. I turn away from the couple in front of me, and head right out of the door, running away from the whispers and laughter of my fellow students. Now I sit here, one, two, three cuts made to match the scars of my broken heart. Blood seeping down my arm and onto the towel, forming a pool of red sorrow. The more tears that fall, the more markings are made, the more numb I feel. Numb to the world around me and to the voices inside me reminding me that I'm useless, that I'm nobody. One final cut, and I can feel myself breathe, right before my world went dark, and that one breath became my last._

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Riley's POV

I blink away tears at the memory of such humiliation. Izzie is the one who found me that day, lifeless with blood all around me. When I finally came to, I was laying in a hospital bed. I really didn't understand what had happened, but seeing the heartbreak of my family told me all I needed to know. I stayed in that place for a good three days before I was cleared to go home. That summer was one of the worst and best summers of my life.

"Hey Riley! I just came to-" I whip around my head so fast that I got a little dizzy. "Riley? What are you doing?" I look from the person, to the blade, and back to the person. As they approach closer and closer to me, I feel more and more closed in. I have no way out, and I feel a tad suffocated, and I'm having trouble breathing. Suddenly, I feel my body collide with the cold hard ground and I hear my name being called once more.

"Lucas," I whisper before everything grows dark.


	10. Chapter 10

So I'm giving you two chapters instead of one because I am truly sorry for being so M.I.A. School and life has been hectic, but finals are done and I'm on summer break until summer classes start up in July! I love and appreciate you guys for the patience and continued support! You guys truly mean so much and I love that you enjoy my creations! I promise more is to come, and I really am sorry! Love you guys and enjoy xoxoxo

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

Chapter 10 Lucas's POV

After Riley left, the room fell deathly silent which just made me anxious. I didn't know where she went and I was worried about her. I could see the same worry on the faces of all of my friends including Izzie, my sister, and Riley's dad. No one was moving, everything was just frozen in time, you could hear a cotton ball drop. Having had enough, I got up and raced out the classroom with no interference to my surprise. I don't know what happened, all I saw was Missy and her idiots walking one way and Riley running out of the door the other way with her right hand holding her left and purse on her shoulders, leaving behind her books and papers that were scattered on the floor. I called for her, but she was too far out to hear and continued to run. I ran to my locker to grab my car keys so that I could chase after her, knowing that she would be one of two places: Topanga's or home. Just as I gathered all of my belongings, Mr. Matthews followed by Izzie, Farkle, Maya, and Zay all approached me.

"We're coming with you," demanded my sister. Before I could protest Mr. Matthews stepped in.

"No we're not. Riley has been through a lot and I've learned that if she feels attacked or cornered, things will NOT be okay. Go on Lucas, but tread lightly. She's very fragile right now, but she is incredibly strong. We will all meet you after classes have ended for the day," he says hugging a shaky Izzie who is silently crying.

"Thank you Mr. Matthews," I say while turning to race out of the doors. I don't look back, I can't look back because right now everything in me screamed Riley and hoping like hell that she was okay.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

I checked Topanga's first to make sure she didn't come to see my mom or hers. They badgered me with a million questions, but I was able to reassure them that I'm on it, and that they have nothing to worry about as of yet. Once I leave the cafe, I run down the street to the Matthews' house, leaving my car parked where it was. Arriving at their building, I buzz their buzzer but received no answer, so I buzzed the Morgansterns hoping they were home.

"Hello?" she replies in her annoying faux British accent like that impresses people.

"Hi, Mrs. Morganstern. My name is Lucas Friar. Do you remember me?"

"Oh yes dear, how can I help you?"

"Well, I'm trying to retrieve something from the Matthews' home and no one's there. I wasn't able to get the front door key, so if you could buzz me in that would be great," I hurriedly explained trying to speed things along.

"Of course young man," she said very cooperative which surprised the hell out of me. Once she hit that buzzer, I race up the steps, retrieved the key that I knew was hidden in the flower pot and opened the door.

"Riley? Riley please tell me that you're here," I beg searching the rooms and such. I don't hear movement, but I do see the bathroom light on compared to the others. The door is cracked and I breathe a sigh of relief at the sight of Riley, but my heart clenches at her tear-stained face. I finally open the door and just walk in ready to comfort her.

"Hey Riley! I just came to-" she whips her head around so fast that even I got dizzy. "Riley? What are you doing?" She look at me, then the blade, and then me again. As I approach closer and closer to her, she begins to look panicked. Not knowing if the panic was good or bad, I get going trying my best to help without harming myself or her. Suddenly, her body collides with the cold hard floor and I call out her name as I rush to her side.

"Lucas," was the only thing I heard as she promptly passed out right before me.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Riley's POV

I wake up feeling very groggy not knowing where I was or what was going on. The only thing I knew was that I had one hell of a headache and I was propped on someone's lap. I groaned in pain as my eyes, putting up a fight, finally opened up to my surroundings. I just stare up at the ceiling, willing my eyes to adjust to the bright light.

"Hey you're awake," a voice whispers to me, which I am very grateful for.

"W-w-what happened?" I croaked, just to sit up, but the voice gently keeps me in place.

"Hey hey, slow down Riles. Just relax, you're safe," it said which oddly enough causes me to do just that and actually get comfortable.

"What happened?" I ask once again.

"Why don't you tell me what you remember and we'll go from there," the voice, which I finally realized was male, said to me.

"I-i remember going to school and having a semi regular day until last period. I got paired with my friend Lucas, who is dating this awful girl... oh wait please don't tell him I told you that! He would never forgive me," I hurriedly say to the voice.

"It's okay Riley."

"Okay good. Anyway, things were said and all I remember was feeling really bad. I left the class hoping to get my anxiety medication from the nurse. But something happened before I could get there. When it was happening all I could think about was my old school and how I couldn't let myself go through that again. But you know, even with the name calling, humiliation, locker shoves, occasional hair pull or foot stomp, I never felt so low for doing absolutely nothing to no one. It's funny Angel, but every time things escalated, even though it wasn't my fault, it still was. Anyway, I ran out of the school, managed to drive home, and I went looking for my anxiety medication that I keep at home. Next thing I know I hit the ground and now I'm here. Wherever here is... where am I anyway?" I finished looking around a little, things still a bit fuzzy.

"Do you remember anything else?" he asked ignoring my question. I shake my head no. "Are you positive?" I slowly sit up and look at the person who has apparently been taking care of me since I fainted.

"Lucas? You're my angel?" He just chuckles at me with something else entirely behind his eyes.

"I'm no angel. Just a friend helping out a friend," he says to me. My eyes bug out of my head upon realization.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry I said your girlfriend was awful! I didn't mean it. Well I did, but I'm still sorry," I ramble.

"Riley. Riley. RILES! It's okay really." That shuts me up. I nod my head and look away completely embarrassed with everything I said and the things I told him about my past.

"Riley?" I slowly look up and meet his eye. "What happened to you Riley?"

"It's a long story," I breathe out.

"Well, I've got all of the time in the world to give you. Please tell me," he whispers sweetly at me. I find myself staring at him, debating on if I should or shouldn't trust him with who I was, and who I'm trying to be. The look in his eyes are filled with sincerity, patience, and like he actually cares. He will be the first person outside of my family and doctors to know the real me... here goes nothing.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

After Riley is done telling her saga, all is silent around the two new friends. It's not uncomfortable by any means, just silent, with Riley trying to read Lucas's reaction and Lucas still processing the things he's been told. A few more minutes goes by before Lucas finally speaks.

"Today? What happened today?" Riley looks a little pale at that because she doesn't want to come between Lucas and his girlfriend. She doesn't want to make things worse for her friends or herself.

"Nothing important," she shakily replies.

"Everything you just told me, it took years for you to even tell your parents. Everything you told me, was and is very important to everyone who cares about you, especially me. You've become the best friend a guy could ask for, and you matter to me Riley. What happened today?"

Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, she takes a deep breath before recounting what happened before she could make it to the nurse's office. When she was finished with that tale, she saw that his focus went to her hand which was swollen and a little red. He gently grabs her hand and places it on his lap to examine it.

"Oh Riley," he whispers sadly.

"It's okay, really. It doesn't hurt that much. I just need to ice it so the swollen goes down. No big deal really," she lies. It was a big deal because she was in pain and so was he at knowing that he's involved with someone who would do such a thing.

"I haven't known you long, but I can tell when you're lying. It is a very big deal, you have no reason to put on a front for me ever okay?" She just stares with fresh tears in her eyes and nods in appreciation of his kindness.

"Thank you for coming Lucas. I'm glad it was you and not Izzie or my parents. Ever since my parents found out about me, it took a toll on them. I never want to be the reason that they are broken ever again," she whispers.

"Were you gonna do it?" he asks hesitantly, not knowing if he wanted to know the answer or not.

"I don't know. I thought I was better and didn't need it. I thought I would never go to that place again. But after today, I realized that I could easily go back to that place, that I could easily do it again and that scared the hell out of me. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't shown up and I'm very grateful that I don't have to know. So thank you again, for showing up Lucas, for basically saving me from myself," she confesses to him.

"I wish I could've saved you a long time ago. I wish I could've saved my mom, my sister, myself. I let what happened seriously damage the people I love and I don't know how to go back, I don't know how to fix this. I've turned into this unbelievable asshole who loves his family but keeps them at arms length. I sabotage myself with every thing I've ever done or said. I'm beyond self-destructive and I don't know how to not be, how to put myself back together," he whispers his regrets.

"Lucas? Lucas, you don't have to-"

"But I want to. I heard your story and it hurt my heart, now it's my turn to tell you mine, if you'll let me." She slowly nods in agreement before he rises from the sofa, to her confusion, and heads to the kitchen for ice for her hand. When she realize what he's doing, she can't help but swoon a little. Yeah, you caught her, she may have a little crush, but she would never go there. He is her friend, he has a girlfriend, and who in their right mind would want to be with her? She's way to damaged in her mind to ever love someone so intimately and be loved in return. She's accepted her fate of loneliness and that's okay, well as okay as it can be for someone who once believed in love and happily ever afters. He finally returns back to the living room and reclaims his place on the sofa. He moves just a little closer than before, taking Riley's hand once more in his own and gently placing the ice on the swelling and bruise that is already forming. Things are quiet until it was his turn to take a deep breath and tell his story.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Lucas's POV

 _Flashback_

 _The fighting had increased tenfold! Mom knew what dad was up to and instead of leaving she stayed, she fought, she lived a lie. She put on a brave face for my sister and I and as much as we loved her for that, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Who would stay in a marriage that was so broken beyond repair? The first time I saw him hit her I was 9 years old going on 10. That was the first time I ever hated him, what he stood for and who he was. That was the first time the respect I had for my mom dwindled. She took him back, over and over again and I found myself not liking her, not wanting to be around her, not trusting her, and eventually not wanting to even tolerate her. She endured the hurt, the drinking, the drugs, and the women. She dealt with it all because what I thought was her being weak was just her being a woman in love. Maya was mostly shielded from the abuse and the pain, but me, I fought back, I yelled, I screamed, I just... fought. It wasn't until the day my dad literally beat the crap out of me for getting in his way that my mom called it quits for good. I was 13 years old. The love for my mom never wavered, but the respect never quite came back. After being in the hospital for about a month in a coma and then months in recovery, I hardened. I encased myself in this bubble of mischief and madness. Zay's been my best friend since I was a little kid. We grew up together and he was always there for me. It was with him that I went to my first party. It was with him that I took my first sip of beer. And it was with him that I tried weed for the first time. I never indulged with the heaviest of drugs, just enough to not think or feel for as long as I could. I met Missy at a party and one thing led to another and I came out with a new girlfriend and a lost virginity. Somehow I turned into my dad and I started to hate myself. The only difference is I never laid my hands on a woman in my life. I felt like dad did enough of that to last me a life time. My mom put me in therapy hoping it would help, but I was too angry, too hurt, too far gone. I stayed out late, smoking and drinking. I fooled around recklessly with not only Missy, but pretty much all of her friends and girls I didn't even know. I turned into someone I could no longer recognized and as much as it scared the hell out of me, I was in too deep. I hit rock bottom the day of my 16_ _th_ _birthday. Maya and I wanted to just hang out with friends and at this point she was dating Zay. So we went dancing with Zay, Farkle, and Missy at a club where we had to use fake IDs. I was feeling beyond stupid I guess and drank and smoke all my troubles away. Not knowing, someone who Missy knew laced the blunt with PCP, and the amount I smoked combined with the alcohol did not go over well with me. I remember feeling like my heart was gonna explode and my eyes rolling in the back of my head. Just before everything went black I heard Maya screaming for help. I was sedated and out for a few days being treated for an unintentional drug overdose. The look on my mother's face just about killed me. That's when I knew I had gone way too far, I had hit rock bottom... hard. I cleaned up my act for the most part. I cut out the drugs all together, the booze for the most part. Sometimes late at night, I have this spot that is just kind of like my own safe haven to think and breathe. I know Maya and mom worry, so I just send a text saying I'm okay and that I'll be home soon. Before I wouldn't even come home for days or so at a time, not telling them where I was. Now I make sure that I tell them something. I'm really trying to move forward and do things the right way, but it's so hard sometimes. I still have nightmares of my dad coming back to finish me off. For him to keep hurting my mom and eventually turning his hatred onto Maya. If he touches Maya, I don't know what I would do. When my mom met Shawn I thought please let him be good, please let him be better and he is. But for some reason, as much as I like him, I can't accept him as part of our family that has been broken for so long. It was me who stepped up. I was able to take care of my mom and my sister and the thought of another person coming into our lives and taking over terrifies me. I know Shawn's a good guy, I know that he loves my mom and my sister and maybe likes me, but so much is holding me back from actually letting him in. I keep my dad's last name as a reminder to never be that person again. I use his name to help me remember that just because he was a no good selfish bastard that doesn't mean I have to be. I fucked up... a lot, but I'm trying to be better and that should count for something right? Things were steady for the most part. I was still fooling around a little too much, still with Missy even though none of my family or friends like her. But then sophomore year rolled around and I met the Matthews family and I think since then my life is changing for the better. There's a girl who is an absolute genius who I've noticed has a thing for one of my best friends. And then there's a girl who is quiet when you first approach her, but once she opens up she is the most amazing girl you could ever know. She's been through a lot and can seem closed off, but she's a beautiful soul with the biggest heart._

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Riley is sitting next to me with wide eyes full of tears and mouth gaped open a little bit. She is so beautiful when she cries, but I never want to be the reason for those tears.

"L-l-lucas? I'm s-so sorry," she stammers out after hearing my tale.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm sorry I made you cry," I say discreetly wiping away the tears on my face, well as discreetly as I could with her looking right at me.

"It's alright. I'm glad you shared this with me, I'm just a little sad that it happened to you. I wish I would have known you then also," she gives off a watery smile and I smile right back at her. "Wait. Why does Maya think he just cheated and left? Did she not find out about everything else?" I shook my head no.

"My mom didn't want her to know and to be truthful neither did I. So she just told Maya he left because he found someone else to love. I knew the truth and I hated lying to my sister, but it was for her own good. When that day happened, mom told her that I was at grandma's house for the summer. Maya didn't like leaving Farkle behind after the incident he endured so it was easy for her to accept. By time school started up again, I was healed for the most part, but I still had some physical therapy that she didn't know about. I hate that she has the impression that my actions were me being immature about him leaving, but I rather have her think that then to know that he was an evil man who hurt his family. Thankfully he never got the chance to try to hurt Maya because mom and I wouldn't let him. I resent my mom so much sometimes for her decision to protect Maya and not really protect me. But I think that day was the day she actually showed me that I did matter as much as Maya. This went on for years, me protecting her all while we protected Maya. I didn't feel like a kid the first time he hit her because from that day forward, I fought for her. I really hate myself for what I let myself become, but I'm trying really hard to find the good in me," I confess.

"I see the good in you. You are sweet, caring, loving, an amazing brother and friend. I know it's hard to believe, but you're an amazing son to. Yeah, you made mistakes, many of them, but the fact that your intentions was to always protect the ones you love says a lot about you. You're a good guy Lucas and I'm really glad I met you," Riley reassures. She makes me at least try to believe the words coming out of her mouth.

"I'm really glad I met you too Riley," I look at her with a genuine smile. A pregnant silence consumes us as we just stare into each other's eyes, completely mesmerized. Before long I am leaning in for a much desired kiss on my part. I notice her leaning in as well. We are just centimeters apart, still holding our eye contact. Just as I went to close the gap, she turns her head and my lips land on her soft cheek.

"I-i-i am so sorry Riley. I don't know what I was thinking," I quickly apologize even though I was really confused. _I didn't imagine her leaning forward as well did I?_

"You didn't imagine it," she whispers still looking away from me. "I wanted to. I wanted to kiss you so bad, but I'm no good for you. You don't want me Lucas." This really baffled me because on what planet is Riley Matthews not good enough for anyone. "You deserve so much more than someone so damaged. And as much as I think you deserve better than Missy as well, she's still your girlfriend and we need to respect that," she continued with sadness evident in her eyes and voice.

"How could you possibly think you're not good enough for me or anyone? You are the best person I know! You are so much more than your past pains Riley! You are kind, and sweet, and caring, so smart and loving, and beyond beautiful! You are everything and more than I could have ever dreamed of. I know I'm with Missy and I'm really sorry, but I don't regret what almost happened. I've never felt even a fraction of what I feel for you for Missy or anyone else. I know my past isn't the brightest, but I promise I'm trying to be better and that's all thanks to you, you make me better Riley. I really really like you," I exclaim trying to get her to understand. The atmosphere goes silence was again before she speaks up.

"It's getting late. My family should be home soon. Thank you for today Lucas, I really appreciate it and you. I'm feeling kind of tired so it would be good for you to leave please. I'll see you tomorrow," she says before standing up from the sofa, kissing my cheek softly before going to her room. I've been here many times to know how to let myself out, but I just went numb as she disappeared down the hall. Soon breaking out of my shocked state, I stood to head out the door feeling so many emotions. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the walk to my special spot for some much needed alone time.


	12. Chapter 12

I know, I know, I suck as a person lol No, but I am truly truly sorry for being so M.I.A. Not with just this story, but all of my others as well. Life has been kicking my butt and I really am so sorry that I let it affect my writing for you lovely people! I will try to do better and update more regularly as life will allow. Enjoy this chapter, and I really hope to update for you guys soon! There's about three or four more chapters to go! Love you guys and thanks for not giving up on me just yet!

Chapter 12 No One's POV

Riley lays in her bed staring up at the ceiling just thinking. Soon as she heard the click of the door, she let the tears fall. Her emotions were entirely all over the place because of today's events. She really liked Lucas and he seemed really genuine, but she was afraid. She was scared of feeling something for another popular jock who has the potential to break and humiliate her once again. Then she got to thinking that what could Lucas possibly see in her of all people? In reality she's just a broken talentless nobody who is damaged beyond compare. Why would he want to get anywhere near this disaster? Within a hour or so, the tears have subsided and she's just staring blankly ahead. Her family has now been home for at least two hours, leaving her be at her request. They called her down for dinner, but she wouldn't budge. She knew they were just giving her space, but she also knew that Izzie would be entering her room any moment now. They gave Riley her space when she required it, however, too much space and their worry would get the best of them. She hated making her family worry so much about her when they have other kids to think about. Izzie has had some issues in the past and Auggie is still young enough to need them, Riley wonders why are they always so focused on her. Riley's goal is to take care of her family and now her friends. She is but of little to no significance in her own eyes and she's accepted that. As she still stares at the ceiling reliving the name calling, the abuse, the hospital visits, there is a soft knock on the door.

"Riles?"

"Come in Iz," she replies tiredly moving over a little on the bed to make room for her little sister.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay."

"I know you're not. Today wasn't a good day. I wanted to come with you, but dad said we shouldn't crowd you when you were feeling so vulnerable." Riley thinks this new information over and then turns to look at Isadora.

"Dad was right Izzie. You have this new life with some great new people. You shouldn't worry so much about me. I love you for always looking out for me, but you need to live your life, including being with Farkle. I'm the big sister, I should be more worried about you then you worried about me. So, Dad was right. Leave me be and be happy. Start taking care of yourself Iz and not me," she tried to reason with her little sister.

"Riley, how could you possibly ask me to care less about you? You are my big sister and I'm allowed to worry about you. I almost lost you and that feeling is never a good one. You are not only my sister, but my best friend. I don't want to live a happy life if you can't either. Yes, I admit it, I like Farkle. I mean I really really really like him and I think he likes me too. But the most important person and relationship that comes before all else, is you and ours. So suck it up and deal with the fact that you're stuck with me," she smirks at her big sister before cuddling up next to her on the bed. Riley wraps her arms around Izzie and just stays silent a minute or two longer before speaking again.

"Have you told him yet?" her voice is barely above a whisper. Izzie shake her head no in answer.

"I don't know how. Right now it's not official or anything, but we really like each other and I don't want to mess that up by sharing my past."

"You have to Iz because if you don't, your relationship will be based on a lie. If you don't tell him, it can destroy the relationship you are trying build right now. I know it's not easy to relive the pain, trust me I know, but you have to let him know you. Don't let him choose you based on just the surface, he deserves to know what and who he is choosing. I know I'm a big part of your story, and I haven't told anyone outside of mom and dad, but I give you permission to tell Farkle." Riley explains to one of the most important people in her life.

"Are you sure? This isn't something you can just talk about." I laugh bitterly at the statement.

"Why do you think I haven't told anyone outside of the family? That was a dark time for me, even worse then what was happening at school, but it was just as horrible for you. Tell him. I can't talk about it, but I have faith that you can. You'll be okay Izzie," I reassure her.

"I hear you Riles," she finally understands. "What happened with Lucas?"

"Things with Lucas... it's complicated."

"Why? You guys like each other and I must say you make an adorable couple. What's holding you back?" The air goes silent once again before Riley replies to Izzie simple yet complicated question.

"Everything..."

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Izzie's POV

After leaving Riley's room, I contemplate what was said. I don't really know how to approach Farkle with my past, who I was, and what I've been through. It's true that I focus more on Riley because my issues weren't as severe, but it's still painful to think about. Just as I was done getting dressed for bed, my phone rings. I answer on the third ring.

"Hey Farkle," I smile immediately.

"What are you doing right now?"

"Getting dressed for bed, why?"

"Open the window."

"W-what? The win-" Just then I look up and see him crouched down at my window seal. I hang up the phone and rush over to let him in.

"What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to see you," he says climbing in.

"That's sweet of you."

"I know. You're ruining my rep with all this sweetness," he smirks teasingly at me.

"Well, I don't apologize for it. Something tells me that you've always been a sweetheart, just hiding it for some reason," I tease back. But for some reason, hurt flickered over his face before his infamous smirk was once again set in place. "Are you okay?"

"Y-y-yeah. Yeah I'm okay. Uhm, how is, how is Riley?" he counters, clearly reverting conversation away from him.

"She's fine. She's had a rough day, but I think Lucas helped for the most part. She's still kind of iffy though."

"I wish those two would just get on with it. I mean it's pretty clear that they like each other, what's stopping them?" he wonders.

"Well, Riley's been through a lot before we met you guys and I'm pretty sure Lucas has too with his dad leaving and whatnot. I know they like each other, but maybe their pasts are keeping them apart. I mean I can see that being a possible factor," I try to reason.

"You're probably right. So do you really believe that a person's past can keep them from being with someone?" he questions.

"Uhmm, well not really. It just can make someone hesitant to surround themselves with potential heartbreak. In Riley's case, I don't know ALL of the details, but I know enough to where I expect her to hesitant. She's terrified of starting something with Lucas and have it all fall apart. I don't really know Lucas as well as Riley or even you, but I would think his choice of girlfriend has raised many concerns, thanks to his past."

"You don't know me," he whispers. My face drops all the way with the words he speaks.

"Oh, well I like to think I know you at least a little," I sadly smile at his change of demeanor.

"I suppose," he says before all goes silent.

"Farkle."

"Izzie." We both start at the same time. He motions for me to go first.

"Okay, well, I like you, like a lot. And when I was talking to Riley she said some things about if I wanted anything to happen between us, anything at all, friendship or otherwise, that I should be honest with you. I know it's a long shot of you ever liking me back, but I still wanted to have everything out in the open."

"Go ahead," he whispered and that's all I got from him before going into my tales of the past.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Izzie's POV

 _Flashback_

 _I am autistic. I was diagnosed when I was 5 years old. That same age, the teasing started. To the world outside of my family, I was a nerd, a geek, a loser, and nothing more. To them I was a nobody. When I was 12 years old, that's when I got shoved into walls, my books slapped out of my hand, my spirit crushed. That was also around the time I was maimed ugly, fat, four eyes... that was the time I fell apart. I stopped eating, I stopped smiling, I stopped existing. By the time I was 13 years old, I was diagnosed with anorexia and depression. No one knew, until I wanted them to know. Once they found out, all of my parents energy went towards me, to make me better, while Riley really suffered. During everything, she was there for me, she never left my side. The one time she needed me most, I felt nothing more than helpless and a failure to protect my big sister as she has always protected me. Nobody had to know. That was what I had to tell myself over and over again. After it happened, I could do nothing but go completely numb. I was thirteen going on fourteen and Riley was fourteen going on fifteen. All my life I've been the geeky genius who was only good enough for copying test and doing other people's homework. I knew Riley was being picked on from time to time, but she hid it well enough for me not to see or know the severity of things. I did however know that the jock she suddenly started dating was no good, I just didn't know that he was pure evil. Riley was invited to some party at Jake's house. It was her first party so I tagged along so she wouldn't be alone. We weren't having any fun and about an hour in we were ready to go. Riles went up to Jake's bedroom to get our coats so that we could leave. It was about 15 or so minutes when she didn't come back, so I went looking for her. Everyone was drinking, except my sister and I so we were pretty much the only one's sober. When I got to the room, I banged the door open and there I saw it. My sister was knocked out on the bed, blood running from her temple with her asshole of a boyfriend, pants at his ankles, hovering over her unconscious body. He was going to, he almost did, but I burst through the door. Next thing I know I'm flying towards him, hitting him and hitting him. I'm screaming and yelling, wanting to know what he did and what he was trying to do. He punched me in the eye, slapped me, and throw me down next to my sister. With my sister being passed out, and him pinning my arms, I had no way out._

" _Two for the price of one," he slurs breath hot in my face. Just as his one hand makes it's way to unzip my pants, I find the strength to knee him as hard as I could, making him fall to the floor in pain._

" _Riley! Riles! RILEY! Please wake up! Wake up!" I yell, shaking her. She finally stirred and slowly regained consciousness._

" _Huh? What? W-w-what, what happened?"_

" _Right now we need to get the hell out of here!" I grab her hand, snatched up our coats that were lying on the bed, before racing out of the room, out of the house, and onto the street. We stopped to catch our breath and for me to make sure Riley was okay._

" _Riley? Are you okay?"_

" _I think so, but my head hurts. What happened back there?"_

" _Do you remember anything?" She shakes her head no._

" _The last thing I remember was us being ready to go and me going to get our coats." I just stare at her, not knowing what to do. So I take the easy way out._

" _Okay, that's good. Let's just get home. I have to clean that cut and bandage it before you get an infection or something." She nods in agreement before we start the thankfully short walk home. It was the weekend so no school was to be had the next day. I didn't know if I wanted her memory to come back or if she was better off not knowing. I resided to just wait and see what the morning brings. Three days after that, Riley was still left in the dark while I was still keeping it from her. We told our parents that things got a little crowed and we fell. Riley had the cut on her forehead, a bruised cheek, and what looks to be little finger marks on her neck. Those were covered with makeup along with my bruised cheek and black eye. I also had a cut on my brow and lip from his stupid ass class ring. Over the course of the three days, she remembered bits and pieces, but not enough to tell me the parts that still remained unsolved for me. When I found her, in her room, cuts so deep, that is what completely and utterly broke me. To know that she was pushed to that point and we missed it, I missed it, it really messed me up. I couldn't protect my sister, who is the sweetest, nicest, most generous and loyal person in the world. Someone who is beautiful inside and out, who didn't deserve the shit people threw at her. I couldn't protect her and be there for her. She says I saved her that night, that it could've been worse, but it shouldn't have gotten to that point. My parents and I were so focused on me that they didn't see that Riley, my sister, my best friend, needed help. She needed somebody, but we left her to deal with it all on her own. After that, the depression and anxiety got worse, I kept dreaming that he finished what he started, dreaming that he completely destroyed my sister. Some times I would dream that he killed her, that he took my sister away from me and had no remorse. Dreaming that he and that bitch would stand there and laugh while my sister sits bleeding to death because of the damage they caused. After about a week, when Riley finally came home, I decided to make it all stop. Make the hurt, the guilt, the dreams, everything, I wanted everything to just stop. I took a whole bottle of antidepressants and a whole bottle of painkillers I found for when Riley broke her arm.. which was a result of the bullying. I took every last pill in those bottles, and everything slipped away. I was calm, I was floating, I was at peace. When I woke up, I was on the psych floor, a day later. That summer, Riley and I both worked hella hard to get through it all together, to survive together. She is why I'm still here, she is the reason I want to survive._

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Farkle holds me as I cry for every mistake I made, for every bruise or broken bone my sister endured, for every single thing I've ever felt to this point in my life. I just cried until I had no more tears to shed.

"Sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for Izzie," he reassures quietly.

"I still don't know what happened that night before I got there, but the dreams of what could have been keeps me terrified," I admit, still locked into his embrace.

"Thank you for trusting me with your story," he replies.

"I trust you Farkle."

"Why? Why do you trust me?" That caused me to move out of his warm hold and look him in the eyes.

"Because I see you Farkle. I see the person you used to be, the person you want to be, and the person you are. You are much more than what you allow people to see. I like you Farkle and I know that you've been through a lot. I don't know what, but pain can recognize pain and I would do anything I could to take that pain away. I know I'm not much in the eyes of many, but I hope that by right, that I'm at least something to you," I lay my heart out on the line to fall. Instead of responding, he leans over and connects his lips to my own. I am in heaven. The kiss is tentative chaste, and less than perfect, but it's just right. I don't see fireworks or hear church bells, but I feel chills all over my body and a tinge in my heart. When we finally pull away, he looks at me with an unreadable expression.

"I like you too Iz. Good night." And then he's gone without another word or glance. Touching my fingers to my still tingling lips, I smile at his retreating form happier than I've been in years.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Did you miss me?! Nah, but I'm so sorry for not updating anything in a long time! School and my sucky job has been getting in the way. I've been working on this chapter and a few others for awhile now, as well as new stories that I will start just as soon as I finish at least two more stories that are already in progress! That means a lot of more Rucas, Joshaya, Smarkle, and whatever other ship goodness. I do NOT however, write an honest to goodness Rarlie story because just eww, but send prompts if you want your couple in a one-shot or story of their own. Also to those who have been wanting stories and have sent me prompts already, I am unbelievably sorry for the delay. It's all a work in progress I swear and no story will ever be left unfinished. Be patient with me because as much as I love writing, especially for you guys, school is my priority right now until graduation in just 2-3 more semesters. So here it is, the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy xoxoxo

Chapter 14 Riley's POV

It's been weeks since the 'almost' incident and it's like nothing ever happened. Lucas and I are closer than ever, even though he is still with Missy Bradford. She continues to send me dirty looks and threatening me in the halls, but I manage to power through. Farkle and Izzie have finally made it official. The morning after the incident, she barged in my room gushing about Farkle and their first kiss. I found it nothing but sweet and endearing, but after hearing of nothing but for a week straight until they made it official, I was ready to tear my hair out. I'm nothing but happy for them both, but a single girl doesn't wanna hear about the joys of being in a relationship, sisters or not. Zay and Maya are still going strong, they are even more sickeningly sweet than my sister.

"Hey Riles! You wanna put the finishing touches on our project before presentations tomorrow?" Lucas stops by my locker.

"Uhm, can it be later? I have to tutor Charlie in chemistry and I won't be done until around 6 pm," I explain.

"Charlie? Why are you tutoring Charlie?" he questions. Confused by his sudden mood change, I look up to face him.

"Uhm, because Mrs. Lawrence asked me too?" I offer. He just looks at me strangely before nodding in agreement and walking away. _Weird_. I finish storing my things into my locker when the devil himself approaches me.

"Hey Matthews. Still on for _Topanga's_?"

"Yeah, just make sure to bring your books this time," I say rolling my eyes, closing my locker, and walking away. I absolutely hate tutoring him. He's nothing but a flirt and completely hopeless in chemistry. Like he can't comprehend anything, no matter how many times or ways I explain something. When will he just get the hint that I'm not interested and I never will be. I sigh as I make my way to my car. Izzie is catching a ride with Farkle and his driver today. I get to the cafe and it is swarming with people. I look around for my mom or Katy, but can't seem to locate them until my mom finally catches my eye.

"Hey mom? What's going on?"

"Riley, sweetie, is there any way you can take a shift today? We're swamped with tourists and college students taking exams."

"I would mom, but I have a tutoring session and a project to finish with Lucas."

"Oh okay, happy studying sweetie," she sighs.

"You know what mom, I'll just cancel my tutoring session to help out," I say taking out my phone to text Charlie.

"Oh, no. No, you go ahead and study Riley. Just can you do it at the house? I don't think you can really focus with all this chaos," she suggests. I really don't want Charlie at my house, where I live, but mom seems a little desperate.

"No problem mom and I'm really sorry," I smile sadly at her. She hugs me and plants a kiss on my forehead before walking away to deal with the crazy.

I reluctantly text Charlie my address and he showed up 15 minutes later, with his books this time thankfully. We always have to share mine because he 'forgets' his and it was starting to get annoying. I hate sharing the same air let alone the same space as him. He reminded me so much of that asshole and I want to spend as little of time as possible with him in my space bubble. He sleeps around so much, I'm surprised he hasn't caught anything yet, or maybe he has. _I just shuddered_.

"Okay let's get this over with. I have a project to finish," I say cracking open the books. I start with a review from last time. Then I went over some more material and finally, I tested what he learned. As per usual, nothing sank in.

"Okay, you know what?! You're not even trying! Why are you wasting my time Charlie? I take my school work seriously, and you're just goofing around. Well, you know what?! I'm done, consider this your last session," I am fuming. I try and try and he learns absolutely nothing.

"Please Riley. If I fail, my dad will kill me."

"Well you're not taking this seriously at all!" Suddenly he switched his brain on and got every question right on the short quiz I gave him.

"What the hell?"

"See, I listen."

"Yeah, but if you know this stuff then why do you need me?" I asked both curious and a bit peeved.

"Well I figured, the more time you spent with me, the faster you'll come around to admit that you're in love with me," he smirks. _What the fuck?_

"In your dreams Gardner," I move further away from him while he moves closer.

"Every night, and damn are they vivid."

"Seriously Charlie, cut it out," I'm seriously getting creeped out.

"Just one little kiss?" he says getting closer.

"Back up Charlie!" I exclaim, really feeling nervous. He's still coming towards me and my breathing gets heavy and I'm frozen. "Charlie stop!" He pins me down, restraining my hands. I'm moving, trying to get out of his grasp, arms flailing, begging for him to get off of me.

"You know you want me. Stop fighting it," he smirks before going for my lips. I move my face and his lips start to trail down my neck. _Not again. Please not again. Please stop. Please._ Everything falls on death ear as my mind goes back to that night, back to that moment where I thought I was a goner for sure. I don't know where my strength came from, but I managed to pull back and jam my knee up as hard as I could, making him fall and roll onto the floor in pain.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" I scream, tears running down my red cheeks. I'm not a victim anymore, and I never will be one again.

"Get out and if you so much as look my way, I will castrate you!" Still in pain, he scrambles to the door and limps out. Just as he's leaving, Lucas appears with every emotion you can imagine on his face.

"Riles! What happened?" I couldn't form the words so I collapsed in his arms and cried. I cried for all of the hidden pain, all of the visible and internal scars, all of the awful names, and most of all for my lose of innocence. I buried myself into Lucas's embrace, dwelling in that sense of safety, care, and love.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Lucas's POV

I know I was early, but when Mrs. Matthews told me she was at home alone with that douche, I panicked and got here as fast as I could. I had planned to crash their little study session and keep an eye on things, but them alone at her house just rubbed me the wrong way. I was let in by a tenant leaving and made my way up to Riley's floor. I heard screaming at a distance, but thought nothing of it. Just as I lifted my hand to knock, I heard screaming rather clearly and recognized it as Riley. Before I could open the door, Charlie came limping out. _What the hell is going on?_ I see tears running down Riley's face and my blood immediately goes cold and I have the urge to chase him down and kick his ass. But I knew Riley needed me by the way the tears kept going and her body shook. When she collapsed in my arms, my heart instantly broke. She cried and cried, mumbling here and there, and it killed me that all I could do was let her and hold her close. Soon enough though, her body slumped in exhaustion from the tears that wrecked her being. I felt her snuggle closer and I let her, tightening my embrace and listening to the silence except for her sniffles and deep breaths.

"Thank you," she croaks, mouth dry and unused for such a time.

"What happened?" I dismissed her thanks. I don't need thank yous for being a friend.

"I was only fifteen Lucas. I was fifteen and I wanted to die when I realized what he did, tried to do to me. I felt so ashamed and I couldn't…" She dissolved into more gut-wrenching sobs.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

 _Flashback Riley's POV_

 _Izzie and I were ready to leave. I had to make an appearance because he said that's what a good girlfriend does. I didn't want to be a bad girlfriend to my first ever boyfriend. I went up to his room, where the coats and purses were stashed, to grab our things. I opened the door and that's when I saw them. Her dress was rode up with her breast hanging free and his pants were around his ankles. I slammed the door to get their attention and when they looked my way… they laughed. They laughed in my face. He got off of her, she readjusted her dress and with one last kiss left his bedroom. I confronted him. For the first time in my life, I stood up for myself and it did not go well._

 _"What the hell Jake?!" I yell in complete outrage._

 _"I should be mad at you! You stopped me before I could..." He stopped himself and smirked at me. "Nevermind." He walked by me, bumping my shoulder on the way._

 _"Hey! You just cheated on me! You have no right to be mad at me for catching you!" I say poking his chest when he turned around at my words._

 _"What makes you think you can question me?" his voice grew dark with a sickening sneer._

 _"W-w-well, I'm your g-girlfriend and you hurt me," I manage to stammer out._

 _"You're nothing to me! At this point the bet isn't even worth it," he's in my face, breath reeking of alcohol._

 _"B-bet? What bet?"_

 _"Do you honestly think I would pick you of all the hot girls in the school? In the world? Riley, you're a nobody," he laughed. "The bet was to see if I can get the newest virgin to spread her legs within a few months. Unfortunately, you're a lot tougher to crack then our last loser victim. Otherwise, I wouldn't be wasting my time holding you hand and kissing your forehead. You're so much of a loser that you won't even let me kiss you. You're a waste and everyone knows it. I was getting blue balls dating you. So, Jill offered her services many many times a week. But you know what? I've never lost a bet, and I don't really plan on starting now," he says descending on me. Tears stream down my face as I back away from his preying eyes. Before I know it, he pushes me on the bed and retrains my wrist. I wiggle lose, kicking at his knees and anything I can reach. One hand gets free and I start punching, trying to get away. Soon his hands are around my throat and if ever I had the feeling that I would die, it was in that moment. He applied pressure and I couldn't breathe. But I kept fighting, I kept kicking and trying to claw myself free. He slapped me repeatedly and from the force, I stopped fighting. With my head throbbing, I was slowly losing consciousness, but I never stopped begging and pleading for him to stop. I felt him, I felt him pull up my skirt, I felt him touch me, but as I slowly faded, before he could go any further, I heard the door open._

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

End Flashback

"Izzie walked in," I say whipping the tears away as they continued to fall. "She told me that she tried to fight him off and that he almost… to her as well. I am my sister's keeper and the fact that what happened to me could have happened to her kills me. I never told anyone what happened before Izzie walked into that room. That Monday was when Jake and Jillian decided to take my humiliation to the next level. That was the day that I… you know. Charlie had that look in his eyes. He had that predator hunting his prey look. I wasn't going to let that happen to me again. I wasn't going to be a victim anymore. I kneed him as hard as I could and kicked him out. That's when you came in and sorry again. It's just I was running on adrenaline, fear, past pains, and freedom. I was freed of that mindset of forever being a victim and meeting you, Maya, Zay, and Farkle did that for me. Izzie and I are so much better for knowing you guys and I am very grateful," I tell him, snuggling into his chest further.

"You never have to thank me because it goes both ways. Meeting you has changed not only my life, but my sister and friends lives as well. Farkle isn't as dark as he once was, Zay is more open to others, and Maya has a friend, a real friend who she can depend on. As for me, you're my best friend Riley. I have Zay and Farkle, but you get me like no one else ever has. You've felt what I've felt, even moreso, you've been through so much, but you taught me that what I go through shouldn't define what kind of person I become. You saved me Riley and I could honestly kill Charlie for what he tried to do. But I know that going through this just now, helped you see how strong you've always been. It helped you realize that you're not what all of those bullies said you were, but you're so much more. I'm really proud of you," he said to me, hugging me close. _I love you Lucas._

"Thank you for being a part of my life Lucas," I say instead.

"Thank you."

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

I fell asleep on his shoulder, like many times before. I awake to his light breathing and puffs of air leaving his beautiful lips. I was totally and completely in love with this guy, my best friend. Looking up at his sleeping face, I observe his features, his obvious beauty, but also the little things. His long eye lashes, the curve of his lips, the dip of his nose, and the strength of his jawline. He's a true masterpiece in my eyes and I will never understand how someone like Missy could not appreciate him. Tentatively, I reach my hand up and lightly touch his face. The pad of my thumb outlines the lips I want to kiss so bad, my index finger traces the shape of his brow, and then I run my fingers through his enchanting head full of hair. Slowly, but surely, he begins to stir awake to my dismay. Quickly removing my hand, but still looking up at him, we make eye contact.

"Feeling better?" he asks in an admittedly sexy groggy voice. I nod against his chest. "Good. I'm glad."

"Are you sure? You're all flustered."

"Y-yeah. Yes, I'm good," I stammer out. Suddenly a smirk forms on his face.

"Is it because I caught you caressing my face?" he chuckles. Completely embarrassed, I blush a bright red from head to toe. Putting distance between us, I move out of his warm embrace.

"S-s-s-sorry. I just-" I am seriously stumbling over my words at my humiliation.

"Riley, clam down. Breathe, it's okay."

"No, it's not. I thought you were sleeping, not that that's any better. I was just… Sorry Lucas."

"Riley. You know how I feel about you right?" I nod my head because I did know how he felt ever since that day. "Do you really think I would mind you taking notice and appreciation in my features?" I shrug because how could I know that, I've never felt this strongly about someone before.

"I've never wanted to do that to anyone else before," I admit out loud. "When you were asleep, I just couldn't resist getting a closer look you know."

"You don't need an explanation for wanting to touch me. I said I'd wait for you, I'd go at your pace. Whatever you want, I'm all in. All you have to do is say the word and I'm yours," he says with pleading eyes.

"What about Missy? She's made it her mission to make my life a living hell if I even hug you hello and goodbye. Imagine if she finds out that we like each other. Plus, I could never do that to another girl, take her guy. I didn't like it when it was done to me, no matter how much of a douche he was."

"Missy and I broke up three weeks ago Riley," he confesses to my utter shock.

"What?!" He chuckles at my reaction.

"I didn't tell you because I know you would've tried to talk me out of it. Thinking that I did it just to be with you. That's only half true though. I also did it for myself. After what she did to you, after seeing you hurting because of someone I associated with was just it for me. She wasn't good for me and I regret not doing it sooner. I knew my friends, my sister, and my mom never liked her, but I was in my own world of rejection that I didn't care. But meeting you has opened my eyes to real feelings, a real connection, and a real friendship that I never shared with Missy. I very much want to be with you, but only if and when you're ready."

"You gave up your girlfriend of over a year for me?"

"I'd do anything for you," he smiles at my blush.

"He never wanted me. He just wanted to use me for his own sick humor. Charlie wanted my looks, my body. I never met a guy who wanted me for my heart, no matter how damaged it is. I never felt this strongly for someone in such a short amount of time. I never wanted to open myself up to someone whole-heartedly before. I fell for you Lucas, but I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to be in a loving relationship that isn't one-sided. I don't know how to be loved. You deserve to be loved in a way that makes your entire day better knowing that someone loves you. You don't know how bad I want to be that person. But if we do this, you must be patient with me. You have to allow me to slowly become that person. If I give you my heart, even if you break it, please don't stomp on it, don't throw it away like it meant nothing. If we do this, allow me to love you and all I ask is that you love me in return," I finish with tears streaming down my face.

"I fell for you the moment I saw you. I wanted to know you and for you to know me. For the first time in my life, I feel like I deserve better, that I deserve happiness. Riley? You're my happiness. I can't stop thinking about you, I can't stop wondering if you're thinking about me too, I want to be near you all of the time. I want to be the one who gets to love you and who you love in return. Yeah, I was in a relationship for a period of time, but this is the first time I can see a future, the first time that I want to share everything with just one person who means the world to me. That is and will forever be you Riley Matthews. If we do this, I promise no matter what that I am always in your corner, that I will forever try my damnest to do right by you and be there for you. Most of all, I promise to love you in return, whether you love me or not," he chuckles which led to a giggle from me. "I just want to be with you Riley."

"I want to be with you too Lucas," I admit with a huge smile, tears still present. Then, we're leaning in, my first kiss, and I wouldn't want it with anyone else. His lips are dry, yet soft against my own. The kiss was chaste, but I could feel it in my toes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and apply a little bit more pressure. When air became a necessity, we both pulled apart, still breathing each others' air.

"Whoa."

"Yeah," I echo back.

"I'm gonna like kissing you," he smiles which causes me to laugh at his silliness. I was happy. In that moment, I was the happiest I could ever remember being. I had real friends, my sister was okay, and I had a real life honest to God boyfriend. Life was looking up for little old Riley Matthews. But I've also learned that what goes up, must come down.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Izzie's POV

Homecoming is just around the corner. A time where most girls wear a ton of makeup, dresses they can't breathe in, and maybe most likely lose their virginity in sleazy motels, if they can't hold out until prom. Where the guys rent out a tux that they are sure to wear one other time in their lives, where they go all out to "treat a girl right" in hopes of getting lucky. Yeah, homecoming… a total waste of time, but boy am I excited. I mean who wouldn't want a magical night with the people they care about? I know that between the 'asks' and the wasted money, and the expectations, it's not something I would usually want to participate in. However, this is my first dance with people that I care about, that actually care about me, and having a sister like Riley Matthews, means making this a night she will remember. Thankfully it's a night I get to spenc with someone like Farkle, who hates the idea as much if not more than me, but is still fun to be around. Riley deserves a night to feel beautiful, though she's always been, a night to feel special, and now that she has Lucas, I'm excited for her more than anything. Even though, with Farkle, I don't expect or even want romance, I can't see what he has planned. I rather enjoy the intellectual conversation, intimate contact from time to time when my body allows it, like hugs and hand holding, and the kissing. Oh, how I enjoy the kissing. But he knows that I don't need the fairytale that other girls might crave, like Riley. He knows that I just want to be understood and be able to give myself to someone who isn't afraid to do the same for me. Farkle is more open with me than just his friends, he and Riley have gotten close as well, but there is still so much that I don't know. I don't know how someone who used to wear such bright colors now doused himself in darkness. I don't know how someone went from being excited about learning to limiting his smarts to just paper and assignments. The same person who once wanted to take over the world, now wants to be invisible instead. I don't push the subject of his past and he fully embraced mine. He hasn't asked me to homecoming and I don't know whether that is a good or bad thing. Yes, I'm not into the big show of the 'ask,' the dress, or whatever, but I finally have a boyfriend and I don't know if this is something he would accompany me too. I know a lot about one Farkle Minkus, but there are so many pieces missing from his puzzle.

"Hey Iz?" I look up from my homework to see 'the gang' approaching. Riley and Lucas are holding hands, smiling all dumb, Maya and Zay have their arms wrapped around each other, and Farkle is leading the pack with a slight smile on his face. I beam up at my boyfriend and my friends that are approaching and quickly close my book to greet them properly.

"Hey yourself," I greet Farkle with a quick kiss on the cheek, knowing how he feels about PDA. I make my way to my sister, hug her hello and then do the same to the others.

"So, what's up?"

"We were just talking about homecoming," Riley beams. I, not so nonchalantly roll my eyes.

"Of course, you were," I mumble before returning to my seat. Everyone then pulls up a chair and explain the plan.

"So, we were thinking of renting a limo instead of any of us driving, that way we can all ride together. We'll catch a bite before, dance the night away, and then see what happens after," Zay pipes up.

"So basically, if we want to escape, we can't because there's only one car?" Farkle replies, making everyone laugh except me. I know what I said about the whole deal of homecoming, but I was at least hoping us being together would make the night a little special. I'm still a girl dammit.

"Alright so who's all going? I mean with all the hoopla about the 'perfect ask' did you guys get right down to it?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Zay asked me during sex, which I think was very romantic," Maya smirks as the others laughed while Riley and I both blushed a bright red.

"Cut it out! I don't need to hear about my sister and my best friend, thank you very much."

"Yeah, well Izzie asked, and I answered."

"Anyway, I haven't asked Riley yet," Lucas states with a dumb smile directed towards my sister.

"But soon and it's gonna be amazing."

"Awwww, how sickeningly sweet," Maya voice swam with sarcasm.

"Don't hate. What about you Farkle? How did you ask Izzie?"

"I didn't. I don't have to. We're together, we're dating, so it's automatic. Plus, neither of us is excited about this stupid dance so we're just making the best of it with you guys," he shrugs uninterestedly. I must admit that hurt a little bit. He wasn't gonna ask and he doesn't really care. I may be a little complicated with my feelings towards it all, but it's still my first dance and the experience would have been nice to have. Oh well.

"Right. I mean that's more for you guys. Farkle and I are very much uninterested in the ways of high school events. We're going in support for you guys and that's where the interest ends," I inform, not really believing the words myself. Talk goes on about what everyone's going wear, the best prices to rent a limo, and who they were going to vote for homecoming court. I sat silently, half-listening with many thoughts of doubt in my head. Maybe I was wrong about Farkle and I, about wanting what normal girls want, about wanting more in our relationship.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Farkle's POV

Izzie's been really quiet after the whole dance talk with our friends. I mean yeah, old me might have been a little more excited, but any type of celebration causes me to shut down ever since… Anyway, I thought Iz didn't really care about this stuff, but maybe I'm wrong like usual. I don't know how to be someone's boyfriend. I don't know how to change myself to make others happy. I've only ever had to deal with me after everything that happened. I don't know how to accommodate for another person, let alone someone I feel so strongly about. So, with all of that being said, I needed to talk to my friends about this. But most of all, I need to talk to Riley. We've gotten close over the last few months, not to mention our shared past. In all honesty, she's like a sister to me and I couldn't be more grateful for her. She knows about me, about what happened, about why it happened. It's not that I trust her more than Izzie, it's just that I don't exactly know how to tell her. It's easy to talk to Riley and I know that I can trust her. But like she's told me, on many occasions, I have to trust Izzie and be able to talk to her too.

"So, you wanted to talk? What's wrong Farkle?" Riley says sipping her tea while sitting at _Topanga's_.

"Am I missing something?" She furrows her brow in confusion.

"With Isadora? I mean we're somewhat alike and I know the old me would love going to this dance, but I can't get excited. Riley, I can't enjoy something as stupid as a school dance because of the guilt. I don't want to have fun while he's gone. I mean, I love hanging out with you guys and everything, but celebrating of any type causes me great guilt and pain. But I saw her today after I said what I said. Izzie wants everything that she claims she doesn't. She wants the 'ask' and the dress and the boyfriend on her arm. How do I do that without crumbling from these emotions?"

"First of all, breathe Farkle. No use in going into a panic attack over this," she says rubbing up and down my back to calm me down.

"Second, being the only person who knows about your past, every detail of it, I think it's time to let it go. I know it's hard, but until you let go all those negative feelings and thoughts, you're not ever going to be yourself again. I've known you since we were kids, we may have lost touch when we were young, but I know you. Until you open yourself up, until you can embrace the past and what happened, you won't ever be free. Look at me. I was a mess and I'm not all the way there, but I'm better because of you, Maya, Zay, and Lucas. I'm better because I opened up and realized that I was never at fault, I was just a target for suffering. I never want to feel that helpless again and you shouldn't want to keep feeling that way either. What happened, it happened and it hurts us all, but you can't keep blaming yourself. You can't keep holding on to all those emotions because of something none of us could control. You're a survivor just like Izzie, just like Lucas, just like me. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for Farkle. He wouldn't want this for you at all. None of us wanted this to happen, but it did and all we can do is move forward and pray for better," she consoles my now sobbing form. I don't allow many people to see me in this state, when I am completely vulnerable.

"You need to talk to Izzie, Farkle. You need to explain everything and you need to do it sooner rather than later. The faster you open up, the more you'll heal. And I know that you're ready to let it all go and move forward."

"H-h-how? How do you know?"

"Because you love my sister. You're worried about being a good boyfriend and being a better you. You are becoming more and more like the 12-year-old boy that I knew so long ago. It's time to do better for you and for him." We talk a little more before it was time for her date with Lucas and my awaited talk with Izzie.

"Thank you Riles."

"Anytime Farkle."

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Hey Farkle," she greets as I climb through her window.

"Hey Isadora. We need to talk." She stops in her tracks, looking nervous as hell. _Shit, why did I say it like that._

"Oh, no. It's nothing bad. Just something that I want to talk to you about." She nods slowly before sitting down on the bed.

"What's this all about?"

"Well, it's about me and you and homecoming." She looks confused.

"I know that you only put on the front for me about not caring about what most girls care about around this time. I know you wanted it all to be special, like the way I asked you and the dress you would buy. I know that you wanted a fairytale night." She started to interrupt.

"I know you did, and I'm sorry if I made you feel like you didn't deserve it because of my attitude towards these things. Truth is, I've never been someone's boyfriend, I've never been to a school dance, I just didn't think it was important after everything. My reasons for not caring has nothing to do with you or me being with you. It has everything to do with me and my feelings." _Where do I start?_

"I've known Riley since I was young. At the time, you had your own friends and own life so you didn't notice me in hers. She's been my best friend for years, up until I moved away when she was 7 and I was 6 years old. Our parents grew up together, and so did we. I never forgot about Riley though and we reconnected when my family and I moved back to New York. We moved home to Philly because I was diagnosed with leukemia when I was 8 years old. While there, I went through many treatments, with my brother, Issac, and my parents by my side. I went into remission when I was 12 years old, we moved back to New York and that's when everything in my world stopped. Issac was three years older than me. He was bullied pretty badly, all because he was gay. Too concerned with my health and my well-being, Issac was going through so much and my parents missed it because of me. On my 13th birthday, I was the one who found him. It was my first birthday party since moving back to New York. I went looking for him because he wasn't there to cut the cake or to open presents. He wasn't there to celebrate with me and I was sad. When I went looking for him, I found him… hanging in his closet. All I remember is screaming and crying for my parents. I remember feeling so helpless and so numb. They called the 911, but it was too late. Issac was gone and so was the world I knew. No matter how sick I was, he never made me feel imperfect. He never made me feel like I was different. Even lying in a hospital bed for a good portion of my life, we watched TV, we laughed, we played catch, though mom yelled for us to stop, and we were brothers. We were brothers and he was always there for me until he wasn't. I never realized that with me being sick meant that he was ignored. There was a note, on his bedside table. It said he was sorry, that he loved us, but he couldn't take the pain. He never meant to hurt anyone just because of who he is, was. He died hating himself, he died hating who he was and what others said he was. My brother was gay, and they made him out to be a monster. They beat him, spat on him, the whole-nine, but somehow, they made him think it was his fault. I blamed myself, for being born, for being sick, for surviving. I blamed it all on me, and that eventually drove me to isolation, depression, and despair. Nothing worked for the longest time until I was placed under hospital care to prevent any incidents and to seek therapy for my sudden loss. After dealing with everything, for the most part, I was okay, but along the way I just shut everything and everyone out. I became… this and haven't looked back since. Maya, Zay, and Lucas have been there for me most of my life. Riley has been my bestest friend since birth. But having you in my life… Isadora, you make me feels things that I had shut myself off from feeling. I can't really explain those feelings because I'm a mess of emotion, old and new, but I know that I would do just about anything to be there for you, to support you, to make you happy. I want to be the reason you smile, not the reason you disregard your feelings to favor mine. I talked to Riley and she was a great help in telling me to move forward, that Issac wouldn't want me to not enjoy life. It took seeing her strength, seeing yours for me to find mine. I know you want to go to homecoming. I know you want the kind of relationships and experiences that we see around us everyday from our friends and peers. I know that you want more and so do I, I just need a little more time. But there is one thing I would love to do, without it being a big deal of course, but something that would hopefully make you smile." Pulling out a folded piece of paper, I kneel in front of her and unfold it carefully with trembling hands.

"This is by far the cheesiest thing I have done in a long time, but you deserve cheesy. At least sometimes. So, Isadora Matthews, old girlfriend of mine, will you be my date to homecoming?" I ask with the sign proudly displayed. It spells out the proposal, with hearts and glitter (courtesy of Riley), and a small drawing of two figures with their hands linked in the corner (via Maya).

"I had a little help, but this comes from the heart, my heart. So how about it Izzie?" Things are silent as she processes everything with wide watery eyes and a shocked expression on her face. I'm getting a little nervous here, until finally…

"Of course, I'll go to homecoming with you Farkle!" she exclaims as she tackles me to the ground. I catch her as we tumble over and her lips find mine.

"Thank you for you being so patient with me Iz," I breathe once our lips part.

"Thank you for trusting me Farkle," she smiles that beautiful smile and I can't help but lean in once more to claim the lips of the girl that wormed her way into my heart in the best way.


End file.
